


Revving Up Your Harley

by ItsTrevor (orphan_account), XXXTREVOR (orphan_account)



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Suicide Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ItsTrevor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/XXXTREVOR
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/original male character





	Revving Up Your Harley

I'm the newest member of the squad. I just joined, like, two days ago.


End file.
